


Creativity’s Room

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Creativitwins, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Sympathetic Remus, The Split, What is this kind of fic called?, slightly unsympathetic other Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: A commentary on the Split





	Creativity’s Room

When Creativity split, his room did not change. Perhaps it was because he hadn’t become a new Side, instead splitting in two. No one knows why. No one investigates it anymore.

In any case, Creativity’s room had stayed exactly the same, causing some confusion among the Sides. Who would live in Creativity’s room? Would it be the red Creativity or the green Creativity? What would happen if a new room did form for one of them? Questions like those never got answered.

The two Creativitys decided to stay in the same room. Perhaps it was because it had been a few months of switching places on the couch and bed and no room would appear. So together they lived. The room had handled Creativity’s power well, but having two Sides with Creativity’s power put too much strain on the room. A door appeared on one side of the room and created the Imagination. Fancy that! The first thing the two Creativitys created was unintentional.

The two had a bad argument and the green Creativity left in a huff, going to the darker Imagination to sulk. He didn’t stay long. No, he returned to Creativity’s room in extreme pain, shivering and sobbing. The red Creativity helped him heal, but the very inhuman tentacles now growing from the green Creativity’s back marked both of them. They were never going to be Creativity again. They weren’t the same anymore. Still, they wouldn’t leave each other, hoping the green Creativity would lose his new limbs. It was possible, at least to them. It never healed, the tentacles never fell off.

They had chosen names by this point, Roman and Remus. The other Sides has names now as well, but this isn’t about them. No, it’s about the two Creativitys. Roman and Remus, red and green. Two Sides, the same but opposite.

The other Sides started to meddle with their relationship, pushing the two away from each other. The two fought against this, at least for a while. Soon they stopped, knowing the other Sides weren’t going to stop trying to separate them.

So the Creativitys made a compromise, betwixt the two of them. They would pretend to separate, splitting the room in half, one side for Roman and the other for Remus. Green and red drew a line down the center. The other Sides seemed to like this change and left the two alone. Over time, red merged with green and green mingled with red. The two never mentioned it, so the others didn’t either. The room had begun to change as Roman and Remus became more distinct. It wasn’t very obvious at first, a splash of gold here, a spot of silver there. The changes became bigger and more obvious as Thomas has grown up.

The only thing that has never changed is Creativity’s bed. It has gotten bigger, yes, but it still has the plain pink blanket and white sheets it had when Creativity was one Side instead of two. Roman and Remus share the bed, not minding what the other Sides think.

Because when Roman and Remus sleep together in that bed, Roman’s arms wrapped around Remus and Remus’s tentacles wrapped around Roman, well...

...That’s the closest to being one Side they’re ever going to be.


End file.
